


You Will Find Beauty In Being Broken

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Avoided caffeine poisoning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Build-A-Bear Workshop, Coffee, Happy Ending, Insomniac Castiel, Insomniac Dean, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Shopping Malls, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Dean Winchester knows how bad insomnia can be. And when he’s dragged out of bed, and to a mall on a Saturday morning, he’s so tired he walks into a build-a-bear. Maybe it’s his subconscious, maybe it’s a coincidence, but Dean’s bear ends up looking like the cute boy, Castiel Novak, on his floor. So what would happen if, the next morning he got up, didn’t realize he was carrying it and runs into said pretty boy? Well, it just did...





	

_8th October 2016,_

_3:00am_

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Why couldn’t he just sleep? Dean Winchester had been lying in his bed trying to sleep for hours; but it had felt like a century. Life wasn’t fair, it was cruel and wanted to be entertained. But why did Dean have to serve as entertainment. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Ever since he began college, he had had insomnia. It started off easy, just an hour or two, but then it got worse. It took hours at a time to fall asleep, and sometimes he just didn’t sleep. Unfortunately, all he could do was keep trying.

 

 

_7:30am_

Other than the one hour at 5am, Dean hadn’t slept that night. Pretty much anyone who knew him knew about his lack of sleep, and they all knew it wasn’t his fault. He’d seen a therapist about it, she just said that insomnia had a tendency to be caused by loneliness. She had also explained to him that loneliness didn’t mean he had very few friends, but that he didn’t feel involved enough with them. Okay, so maybe when he began college, when the insomnia started, he may have figured out what was wrong.

There was a boy on Dean’s floor, called Castiel Novak. Dean would never admit it, even to himself, but fucking hell, he was cute. He had dark, almost black hair, the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen (he was pretty sure you couldn’t have eyes _that_ blue) and what was possibly the most perfect jawline. So, yeah, the guy was cute. Naturally, Dean had never talked to him, but Dean had seen him more than once in passing. So Dean thought that this was the cause, that he was just intrigued by this Castiel person, and definitely not crushing hard on him instead. That trench-coat and suit wearing, gorgeous idiot. Honestly though, that's all he ever wore. The same frigging clothes ever single day. Or at least that's how it seemed.

Dean did have friends, for example Charlie Bradbury, who knocked on his room’s door at 7:30 that morning because he’d said he would go to the mall with her.

“Did you manage to get _any_ sleep at all last night? Coz you look like shit,” Charlie tried to talk to him on the way there.

“About an hour at 5am. I don’t understand, why can’t I just get one normal night’s sleep for once? Seriously, 8 hours of sleep would be heavenly right now,” he replied, his voice was quiet and slightly aggravated.

 

 

_9:00am_

After an hour and a half drive to the mall, Charlie patiently dragged him around, and then got him to carry her bags as they wandered aimlessly. During this time, Dean had decided it would be a great idea to invest in some sleeping tablets now, this insomnia nonsense had gone far enough. He just wanted a decent amount of sleep, instead of downing as much caffeine as possible in an attempt to not feel the effects of the lack of sleep. It was a miracle he hadn’t got caffeine poisoning yet.

Sleep deprivation was actually painful. And it was the worst possible feeling you could get. Seriously, you can't feel much worse than really, really tired.

"Hey, um Char? Can I stop for that very important coffee that will make me feel better?" Dean loudly inquired, Charlie was a few meters in front before she turned round.

"Yeah, I'll keep going and you go wake yourself up. If you give me the bags, and I will text you when I'm done and we can meet up, okay?"

"Sure, see you in a coupl'a hours."

 

 

_11:47am_

He wasn't sure how the hell he'd done it, but the Dean Winchester was stood inside a Build-a-Bear workshop holding a fuzzy, light brown teddy bear. A fucking teddy bear. An actual teddy bear. He was in college for Chuck's sake. And Dean was pretty sure it was his subconscious: but it looked like a teddy bear version of Castiel Novak. It had a suit and trench-coat on. And no one else wore that.

 _Not a crush, not a crush, not a_ crush, was all Dean could tell himself as he stared at it. Luckily, it was at that moment the red-head called him asking if he would meet her by the Impala. Making him forget that he was even holding the bear. And Charlie didn't question it when they were driving back.

Actually the day took a brilliant turn in the end, because after Dean had got back to his room, he fell asleep almost instantly. Still holding his Cas-bear...

 

 

_9th October 2016_

_9:22am_

Never had Dean felt better in his whole life when he woke up. The feeling of not being anywhere near as tired as he usually was, it was absolutely incredible. He briefly wondered what had cause this sudden allowance of unconsciousness, then decided he couldn't give a damn as long as he slept for a decent amount of time. Which, according to his bedside clock, he had been asleep for about... fuck. Dean had managed to rest for 21 and a half hours without at any point waking up.

Damn, it felt good. Now all he needed was something to eat. And Dean didn't have to look in the fridge or cupboards to know that he was out of all foods and drinks, except the water and coffee supply. Fortunately, he knew there was a vending machine not far down the hall, so Dean set off in search for food, after making a mental note to go and buy proper food.

 

 

_9:26am_

There didn't seem to be anyone in the hallways when Dean opened the stiff door and immediately locked it behind him. Wandering around the corner, he hadn't really looked up. Or realized he was still carrying that bear that looked like that cute boy who lived down the hall. Who apparently was walking to the same machine. And neither of them had seen each other. Or seen that they were carrying a teddy bear version of the other one. Shit.

Castiel Novak stood, eyes wide, mirroring Dean. Both noticed the other ones soft toy. And both noticed that it looked like themselves. And then both realized what they were both holding.

Shit.

"Erm, hello Dean... this is not what it looks like, I swear!" fear burrowed into Castiel's pleading eyes. The embarrassment was mortifying and it would be quite hard for each of them to get out of this one. They were so dead.

"No, no it's fine. Er... the reason I have this bear... is that... erm..." all Dean could do was stutter before he decided to just tell Cas what had really happened. "You see, I have insomnia, and it gets really bad. Like 1 hour a night if I'm lucky bad. And my friend Charlie dragged me out to the mall yesterday, I wasn't in full control of my body. I found myself in a Build-a-Bear workshop with this at some point before meeting up with her. And... that is why... I have a stuffed bear... that looks like... erm... you. I didn't do it purposefully and I'm really confused and-"

"It's okay. I had a similar thing. I am also an insomniac, and my brother, Gabriel, got me to drive him to work. He works in the mall somewhere, and later on, I was holding this and I am not 100% sure why. So you don't need to apologize..."

Two boys standing, staring into each others red but vibrant eyes would have stopped anyone in their tracks. Naturally, Cas and Dean thought the solution to this was flinging themselves at each other, roughly kissing and making there way to Dean's up-until-now-empty room.

 

 

_10:00am_

35 minutes was a lot of time, but this wasn't a one night stand for either of them. To start with, the kissing was passionate as hell, the sex was heavenly and after this, if they managed to stay together, they would never be insomniacs ever again. This was the point where Dean thought formal introductions may be necessary.

"Oh, my name's Dean Winchester, I live down the hall from you, by myself. I have a little brother named Sam, my parents are John and Mary Winchester and I have a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Will you be my boyfriend?" Dean panted. He was still recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm he'd just had.

"My name is Castiel Novak, I live down the hall from you, by myself. I have 3 older brothers, Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael, my parents are Chuck and Rowena Novak and I have no idea what the car I own is. Yes, I will be your boyfriend," Cas grinned like he'd never done before.

 

Everything was perfect. And they stayed together, got married and lived together years later. And neither of them had a sleep deprived night ever again. Thank you Build-a-Bear workshop.

**Author's Note:**

> I know insomnia is bad, mainly because I have it, but I know it can be worse than how I have it, so if anyone thinks I've depicted it wrong, tell me in the comments and explain. I will edit the fic accordingly. Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
